


A Very Bloated Schnee

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Gen, Masturbation, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: A short solo belly inflation fic starring Weiss Schnee, some crazy powerful Coke and Mentos-esque bloating and Weiss enjoying it in a very NSFW way.





	A Very Bloated Schnee

With a reputation like hers, Weiss Schnee could easily get privacy whenever she needed it. Today was a day when she desperately needed it. Telling her teammates that she wanted peace and quiet to study in their dorm room after classes gave her more than enough to do what she needed to do. She locked the dorm’s door and took her bag into the bathroom, locking that door behind her too. She set her bag down on the counter next to the sink and looked herself over in the mirror above the sink. Most days her own appearance in her class uniform wasn’t even worth thinking about, but today her appearance was of the utmost importance.

‘I’m so slim and small,’ she thought to herself as she ran her hands down over her school jacket and her flat stomach. ‘Too small, in fact.’ She tore herself away from her reflection and took a bottle of dark, fizzy liquid, a roll of tailor-made mints and a small plastic cup from her bag. She couldn’t help but let a devilish smirk sneak on to her face. ‘I’ll have that fixed in no time, even if it’s just for an hour or so.’

She quickly filled up the plastic cup from the sink and tore open the roll of mints, preparing for later. Then, she twisted open the bottle and took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. ‘You’ve prepared for this moment for a month, you can do this,’ she told herself, before taking one last deep breath and beginning to chug the fizzy drink. The carbonation stung her mouth, it was stronger than anything she had seen available for the public, just like she had hoped. Like she had practiced before, she stopped about a third of the way through the bottle for air and to check how she looked. With her very slim frame even the relatively small amount had begun to have an effect on her belly, even if it was only noticeable to Weiss’ highly observant eyes. She took a third of the mints and her cup of water, popping the mints in her mouth and washing them down whole. She took a moment to check if it was working. The rapid growth of her belly and the brief feeling of tightness, which quickly disappeared as her belly adjusted to its new size, made it very clear that it was definitely working. The constant shift from tight and uncomfortable to adjusted and comfortable was strange for Weiss, but she savoured every moment her belly made her feel like she was approaching her limit, yet enjoyed the moments when that tightness went away and her limits increased, almost teasing her, telling her to go bigger. She looked at her belly and how it began to strain the buttons on her blouse, jacket and vest and now she had to fight the urge to unbutton them right then and there.

“When’s the baby due, Weiss?” She asked her reflection, putting on a deeper voice. “Oh, in about 5 months,” She answered herself in her normal voice as she stroked her growing belly. She snatched up the fizzy drink and began chugging again. As she took in gulps of the drink she felt her belly grow larger and larger, pushing the waistline of her skirt and panties down by itself as it pushed the blouse, vest and jacket’s buttons to their limits. Another third of the bottle later she stopped and caught her breath. “Did I say 5? I meant 1,” she corrected as her belly kept bloating outwards. She set the bottle down and washed down another third of her mints. Her belly surged forward, keeping Weiss enraptured and making her weak at the knees. “Oh, and I’m having twins,” she added breathily as her jacket button popped open, followed by a vest button, then another. 

She eagerly swiped the fizzy drink and began finishing it off. The sound of blouse and vest buttons giving out combined with Weiss’ muffled moans of pleasure as she kept drinking. Her free hand rubbed her growing orb of a belly, fighting the urge to dip below her skirt’s waistline. She discarded the empty bottle without a care and washed down the last of the mints as quickly as she could. Her belly rocketed outward, finishing off the last of the buttons covering her belly as her belly became a large, perfect sphere. Weiss took a step back from the sink and looked down at her belly. She grinned lazily as she saw it block out her feet and most of the ground beneath her.  
“Much bigger,” she whispered. She gave her firm belly a hard slap, sending a shiver and a jolt of pleasure up her spine. “Much better,” she moaned, leaning on the counter to keep her wobbling knees from giving out on her. Her globe-like belly rested on the counter, the coldness of the tiled countertop forcing a quick gasp out of Weiss as she locked eyes with the icy blue eyes of her reflection. “Much sexier,” she breathed, running a hand over her belly and into her soaked panties. She would finally let herself give in to her burning urges. 

She began furiously pumping two of her fingers into her core, building pleasure almost instantly. She let go of the counter and carefully sat herself down on the floor, keeping the thrusts going as she got comfortable again. She started circling her thumb over her throbbing and desperate clit, pairing that with her other hand fingering her navel to send her brain to new heights of ecstasy. She let out a loud, guttural moan, not caring who could hear her. In fact, the only thing she cared about now was her massive, firm belly and finishing herself off. Her mind began to blank as the waves of pleasure got stronger and stronger and began hitting her whole body. Her walls began rhythmically clenching around her fingers as she crashed over the edge and her whole body bucked outward. Her auto-pilot mind kept her hand going faster and faster, sending her into orgasm after mind-blowing orgasm as her moans turned into screams while her other hand helped by slapping her firm belly again and again, heightening the sheer power of Weiss’ orgasms.

When Weiss finally wrenched control of her mental faculties away from her lust, she lay down on the tiled floor and tried to catch her breath. The last quarter of an hour had turned into a hazy, ecstasy filled blur, with only her slowly receding belly to remind her of what happened. She shuddered as she removed her hand from her core, causing an aftershock of pleasure to roll through her. She let out a short burp and her and immediately shot up her clean hand to cover her mouth. Her mind immediately cleared, giving her the realisation that she now had to recover and clean up in order to keep her team in the dark about her session, assuming that her less than subtle orgasms went unheard through some miracle. But that could wait. She had a big, beautiful belly to savour while it lasted, and many, many belly rubs to give herself.


End file.
